Taylor Callen
by spicypeppersauce
Summary: A new case involving human trafficking arises and will greatly affect the team. How will Callen deal with issues from his past? Rated M due to suggestion of sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, G. At least try it." Sam tried to influence Callen as they walked through the front doors of NCIS on a bright Monday morning.

"For the last time Sam. NO," Callen fought back for the millionth time.

"Why not? You never know, you might find a really nice girl to settle down with." Sam punched him lightly on the arm in a teasing manner.

"Why not? Well, for one I don't want to be set up on a blind date with a woman I hardly know" He said as he sat down at his desk in the bull pen.

"G, that's why you talk to them online to get to know them."

"By messaging on the computer?" Callen asked skeptically.

"Exactly!"

"Sam I don't even know how to use the internet that well let alone own a computer."

"Well, I'll-"

"Don't even THINK about trying to buy me a computer man." Callen held up a finger knowing where Sam's thought process was going. Sam opened his mouth to argue when they heard the familiar shrill of a whistle up above them.

"You know the drill," Eric told the four of them. Wait, four of them? Callen looked over at Kensi and Deeks to find them with extremely amused smirks on their faces. Apparently him and Sam had been bickering about that dating website with out even noticing them. Normally, Deeks would interject with a silly remark and Kensi would reprimand him but I guess today they just sat back and enjoyed the show. Cheeky bastards.

The four of them jogged swiftly up the steps and quickly entered the OPS room where a paused video feed was being displayed. Callen leaned up against the island along with Sam, Deeks, and Kensi following suit. Once he was settled Callen really looked at the paused image and felt an uneasy sense of familiarity sweep over him. It was semi-dark in the picture and had a small, worn house in the background. Eric had already started talking along with Nell but his ears were ringing. He knew exactly who that man was. He didn't even have time to think about his name and what he used to do to him when Eric pressed play.

_He saw his old foster dad pulling his four year old foster brother, Taylor Lockhart, by the arm towards a shady looking van. He then saw his fifteen year old self running out and yelling at the top of his lungs. _At the same time, G was having vivid flashbacks and gripped the island so tight his knuckles were turning white. Images were popping into his mind the same moments they were flying across the screen. Sam felt his partner next to him tense and glanced at him worriedly.

"_No! Don't take him please! Take me instead! Take me instead! PLEASE! He's only a little boy!" fifteen year old Callen screamed and clutched at his foster dad's arm that was holding onto Taylor. G knew what happened to the children that went into that van. They never came back. _

"_Get off me boy!" the man bellowed, knocking him down with the same arm. Little Taylor whimpered as the man tightened his grip on his small, little arm. _

"_No! Please! I'll be better than him I promise! He won't even be useful to them. He's so small, I'll be better," Callen claimed breathlessly. He stood tall this time and the elder man measured him up. The man wordlessly began dragging Taylor back to the van. _Callen on the video had a look of desperation on his face, not that you could see it that well anyways. It was weirdly blurred. G. Callen watched his fifteen year old self scramble to his feet and try to get his foster father to let go of Taylor_. He had to try. He had to try anything and everything possible to stop Taylor from getting into that van. Unfortunately, his scrawny form did nothing to deter the man from his task and finally figuratively sealed the boys coffin by knocking on the doors of the suspicious black van. _

_"Big brother?" Taylor glanced up imploringly at fifteen year old Callen with tears in his eyes. _

_"It's ok Taylor, I'll come for you. I'll save you, I promise!" _

_"NO! I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you! Big broth-" his words were cut off as arms reached out and grabbed him from the van. His scream was the last thing they all heard before the van doors were shut and it screeched away. _

"_Taylor! TAYLOR!" Callen screamed. He was drawing in ragged breaths and was on the verge of having a panic attack. He suddenly stopped and glared up icily at his foster father. "You're such a coward" he whispered lowly. _

_"What did you say to me boy?" the man yelled. _

The video feed ended as soon as the man came over and slapped him harshly across the face. Everyone in the OPS room jumped. Nell and Eric were both staring at the floor while everyone else was shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked, his voice a little shaky. Eric and Nell hadn't explained before hand. All they had told them was that they had gotten a video this morning from an anonymous email.

"We honestly didn't know until we looked up the number on the license plate to find they were owned by a person who was found guilty of being involved in human trafficking a couple of years ago."

"What about the man in the video feed. Who was he?" Kensi asked.

"That was Alexander McCormick. Who is still living and resides in the very same house. He's been fostering kids since him and his wife figured out they couldn't have kids. Now, the boy taken away was Taylor Lockhart and unfortunately we couldn't identify the smaller boy since his face was blurred." Callen's head snapped up at this and practically breathed a sigh of relief. They wouldn't know it was him unless he told them. Good thing everyone else was so sickeningly entranced with the video that none of them noticed his strange behavior.

"How does this case relate to NCIS?" Deeks asked.

"The man is an ex-marine," Eric replied.

"Ok, Sam and I are going to go to the McCormick's house to take care of business. Kensi and Deeks find out as much information on these human trafficking people as possible. We need to know how many kids they have done this to and if they are still doing it." Kensi and Deeks nodded and exited OPS. Callen looked over at Eric in expectation and was answered immediately.

"I've emailed the address to the McCormick's to your cell phone and they should now be in your GPS." Callen thanked him and exited as well.

* * *

"I just don't get how people can do that to little kids," Sam rambled on in the car. Callen was in a daze however. It was almost like he was having an out-of-body experience. He knew once he got there he would have to be held back by Sam in order not to kill him. They were at a stop light when he felt a hand on his arm. He glanced up and saw Sam's worried brown eyes. "G." He didn't even need to say anything more than that. Callen shook his head and smiled at him.

"I'm good, Sam."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you if I'm about to lose my head." He smirked at him and got one in return. When they got to the place Callen noticed there wasn't any sounds of kids playing or screaming or anything. As they got out of the charger, the car doors closing was the only sound to be heard. Callen pushed the doorbell button and waited. Sam and Callen glanced at each other, thinking that no one was going to answer when the door suddenly slowly creaked opened. Callen saw a single familiar green eye peep out before the door was closed again. They heard locks unlocking and then the door fully open to reveal an elderly woman in her fifties.

"Yes?" the woman asked. Her voice was scratchy and her overall appearance was awful. Her hair was stringy and white while her pink pajamas were wrinkled.

"Hi, were Agents Callen and Hanna from NCIS and were looking for Alexander McCormick." the woman's eyes widened slightly when he told her who they were. She glanced down at the ground before motioning them to come in.

"Right this way," she said quietly. Sam sent a worried glance at Callen which he returned. This place was creepy. The blinds closed off any light from outside, making it dark. There were many old dishes littering the table surfaces in the living room and kitchen. This place was disgusting. Callen felt a surge of rage pulse through him as he glanced around at his surroundings. He hadn't lived here long as a foster child but it still didn't change what had happened to him or Taylor. The woman stopped in front of a bedroom door and opened it to reveal a man in a wheel chair.

Callen's breath caught in his throat. What the _hell_? How was he supposed to release all of this pent up anger at a person who couldn't even breath on his own. He stared at his oxygen tank until the man turned around.

"What?" he snapped. Oh, that sent him off. Callen angrily pulled out his handcuffs and walked over quickly to him.

"Alexander McCormick you are here by under arrest for human trafficking. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say will be used against you in court; you have the right to consult with an attorney and have an attorney present during questioning, and if you are indigent, an attorney will be provided for you at no cost to represent you,"Callen read off his Miranda rights to him.

"I'm sorry ma'am we're going to have to bring you in for questioning as well," Sam told her quietly as Callen put the cuffs on McCormick.

"Am I under arrest?" she asked in a scared voice.

"No," Sam replied. He put a hand on her back and guided her out of the house while Callen followed suit with Mr. McCormick.

* * *

Kensi, Deeks, and Sam all sat in the boathouse watching the feed come from the interrogation room. Callen had entered five minutes ago and had not said a word since.

"Sam, is he ok?" Kensi asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Sam whispered. Deeks and Kensi glanced at him with worried expression and then to each other. They looked up when Callen began speaking quietly.

"So, you've been fostering kids since you were thirty correct?" Callen was staring intently at the man's file. The wife was currently being watched by Hetty.

"Yes, what of it?" the man snarkly replied.

"It says here in your file that you were dishonorably discharged." Callen continued with out answering his question.

"Yes, are you going to keep stating the obvious?"

"When did you begin selling of these foster children to human traffickers? Before or after you realized you weren't getting enough money for fostering children?" Callen fixed the older man with his deadly blue eyes. The man paled considerably and his breathing became slightly louder.

"I don't know what you are talking about-"

"DON"T LIE!" Callen smacked the table and stood up. The three agents in the boat house were shocked. They had never seen Callen like this before. "We have proof of you shoving a kid into a black van owned by human traffickers on video!"

"Then why am I in here?" the man bellowed back raspily.

"How many foster children did you sell to them?" the man smirked up at him. "HOW MANY?" he grabbed him by the collar. Sam stood up in the boat house, ready to go intervene at any time. The three agents didn't notice Hetty had entered the room as well.

"Why does it matter now? They're all probably dead by now," McCormick hissed in his face. Callen let go of him and opened another file with pictures in it. They were from the video feed.

"Where is he?" Callen asked. The man smirked up at him again. "WHERE IS TAYLOR LOCKHART?" Callen bellowed and grabbed the man's shirt collar again. The door opened with a bang and Sam entered in quickly.

"Mr. Callen!" Hetty reprimanded him. Callen didn't let go.

"G, come on man." Sam had grabbed his wrists and Callen gave in.

"Stand down Mr. Callen," Hetty said in a rather cold voice.

"G. Callen" a raspy voice interrupted them. The three of them stopped and Callen's blood ran cold as the man began laughing maniacally. He then stopped to draw in a breath and sung. "Go to sleep, go to sleep." He began laughing again while Callen's face went pale. He was flashing back.

_Fifteen year old G. Callen was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he was woken up by someone slowly squeaking his door open. His whole body stiffened as a large hand clapped over his mouth and looked up to see the menacing Mr. McCormick looming over him with lustful eyes. This man was a monster, worse he was the devil. Callen began struggling and whimpered when the man shook him. _

_"Shh, now be a good boy for me now. This won't hurt a bit if you don't resist," he hissed closely in his ear. He then roughly flung the blankets off of him and pinned him to the bed. He slowly removed his pants and that's when Callen began to squirm for his life. The man then shoved roughly into him, tearing his insides while Callen sobbed in pain. "I said. Don't. Resist." When the man was finished with his disgusting act he sloppily threw Callen's pants at him. Before he left, however, the man leaned over and whispered in his ear menacingly. "Go to sleep, go to sleep little darling," he sung. "My little Darling," he emphasized and left the room._

Callen's flashback lasted about ten seconds but his short unresponsive state was enough to worry Sam. Callen's head snapped up when he heard his partner's voice.

"G!" Sam said for the third time after asking what the hell the creepy old man was talking about. Hetty was staring at him with a curious and slightly concerned expression. G didn't respond to Sam and only stared at the vile man before him. He gave him a steely gaze and then spoke to no one in particular.

"Get this dirt bag back into holding. We have no more use for him," he said quickly and walked out. He briefly saw Hetty walk into the interrogation room and silently gave Eric the order to call Kensi to bring Mr. McCormick back to holding while Sam ran after Callen. He didn't notice however how Hetty had watched him walk away with an expression of concern upon her features.

What was going on with her agent?

**Well, that's chapter 1! I honestly don't know how long this series will be but this idea just randomly popped in my head. I feel like the show definitely needs more of Callen's past in there. In order to make the show go on, however, they are probably going to drag it on for SEVERAL seasons but hey at least we get to keep watching NCIS: Los Angeles right?**


	2. Chapter 2

"G! Wait up man! G!" Sam finally caught up to him in the bull pen area arriving in front of Callen's desk.

"Yeah, Sam?" Callen began shuffling his papers on his desk trying to appear busy.

"What was that?" Sam asked very seriously.

"What was what?" Callen deflected easily, still not looking Sam in the eye.

"G," Sam said and grabbed his wrist to cease his actions.

"There's nothing to it, Sam. Just a creepy old man."

"No, we've come across plenty of creepier guys than him. He said something that scared you. I saw your face G."

"You're imagining things." He easily smirked at him.

"Come on, G. Don't act like I don't know you. You've been off this whole case. I know how you are when we get cases involving foster kids. I know its hard for you to refrain from getting emotionally involved every time." Sam tried to reason with him. Callen's eyes seemed to turn to crystal as he replied.

"Well, since it seems you think you know everything about me I guess you don't have to ask." Callen's phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly looked at the information Eric had sent him. It was the address where the human traffickers were arrested and apparently there was still some illegal activity going on.

"G, what am I supposed to think when you won't talk to me?" Sam placated him.

"Maybe that's an indication that you should just stay out of it." He glared up at Sam receiving a slightly hurt expression in return. "Now I'm going to check out this lead Eric just sent me." Callen grabbed his gear and headed for the door.

"Alright, let's go." Callen stopped him in his tracks.

"By myself, Sam." He glanced in his eyes with a guarded expression hopefully conveying that Sam didn't want to know about this. It just hurt too damn much and it was way too personal. He knew it was probably a ruse from McCormick but he had to find Taylor. No matter if he was dead or alive.

"G," Sam weakly called after him as he exited the building. Just then Deeks, Kensi, and Hetty walked into the bull pen seeing only the last parts of the exchange. He turned to them and looked down with annoyance. He didn't like this at all.

"Where did Mr. Callen run off to this time, Mr. Hanna?" she smirked easily seeing his annoyed expression.

"I don't know," he whispered and he looked up at all of them with confusion filling his eyes. That unnerved Hetty.

"What do you mean you don't know, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked, her voice getting steely.

"He just said he got a lead from Eric and then took off," Sam said.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Kensi asked.

"He said he wanted to go by himself," Sam replied.

"Well, that doesn't sound good," Deeks inserted himself into the conversation. He wasn't wrong, however, because this wasn't good at all.

"No time to waste. All of you in OPS now. Go see Mr. Beale and see where our Senior Agent has gotten himself into," Hetty commanded. She watched them go with a nervous expression and felt an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach. She did not like this at all. Not one bit. There was something she needed to check. She quickly went over to her computer and looked at the list of foster homes Callen resided in. She came across the name she was searching for and closed her eyes in resignation. She needed to see that video again. She got up and headed up to OPS herself.

"Mr. Beale," she addressed him as she entered. He was just in the middle of explaining of what he had found. "Pull up the video of the kidnapping please"

"But I thought-"

"Please, Mr. Beale." She sighed with annoyance. He pressed play and the horrible scene commenced once more. She was waiting for it.

"What have you got Hetty," Sam asked, now curious.

"There!" she cried. "Stop the tape!" she commanded. Eric did so and it was focused on the boy whose face they couldn't identify because it was so blurred. Hetty hadn't thought of even asking Eric to use his fancy technology to try to make it clearer since they already had a suspect.

"The boy?" Kensi asked in confusion.

"Can you sharpen that image Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, one moment please," Eric said and sat down at his computer. He began the technology and soon revealed the boy's face which was contorted with emotional defiance and pain. None of them could deny who it was once they stared into those passionate blue eyes they had all seen so many times before.

"No way," Deeks gasped.

"It can't be..." Kensi trailed off.

"Callen." Sam stared up at the screen in shock.

**Is it getting good yet? Please feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hetty, what does this mean? Why are you only showing this to us now?" Kensi asked in confusion. They were all still processing this information. They had to admit though, Callen was a cutie when he was younger. His features were boyish, he was skinny, and he looked a lot less tired. His blue eyes shone brighter just like his hair which was longer and spiked in almost a semi-fashionable manner. You could see the beginning of the handsome man they all knew today.

"It means, we need to call Mr. Callen back here. This case is far too personal for him. I'm only showing this to you now because I've just figured it out myself. I don't know how badly this affected him." Hetty expressed her concerns.

"I'm such an idiot." Sam rubbed his face tiredly.

"What is it?" Kensi asked.

"I was giving G crap earlier for being too emotionally involved in the case."

"Sam, you didn't know. None of us did. It's not your fault." Kensi soothed him, gently patting him on the arm.

"Turns out he had every right to get mad at me earlier." He stared at the floor guiltily.

"Kensi's right Sam. You can't blame yourself," Deeks supplied supportively.

"As right as you all are, this unfortunately brings up another matter." Hetty's eyebrows drew together. "We need to contact Mr. Callen now, Mr. Beale. That man knew Mr. Callen and I'm afraid that what he might be walking into right this very moment is a trap. Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks I will need you to continue with the interrogation Mr. Callen was conducting earlier. Find out any other information you can that might be helpful" They both nodded and left.

"Calling Callen now," Eric reported. The phone rang a couple of times which eventually lead to voice mail.

"He's probably driving with his windows down again. I told him he can't hear his phone when he does that," Sam said slightly agitated.

"Mr. Beale, keep trying him. Meanwhile, please get me the view of the interrogation room and see if you can get eyes on Mr. Callen," Hetty requested.

"Coming right up." Eric began punching his keys, ceasing his attempts to contact Callen on the phone. Sam and Hetty faced the big screen in the OPS room. The video footage of the interrogation room came up. Deeks was probably in the boat house watching the footage as well while Kensi was sitting in front of the elderly man with a glare on her face.

"So-" Kensi began darkly. McCormick had the audacity to interrupt her.

"You're very pretty you know that," McCormick sneered disgustingly.

"First, of all. Eww," Kensi commented. "Second, you interrupted me. I was going to ask-"

"Oh, I know what you were going to ask little missy." Kensi glanced at the table slightly miffed.

"Do you now?" she asked. He nodded. "Tell me then."

"You were going to ask if I know Agent G. Callen. And of course I would say yes to that. Oh, then you were probably going to ask how I knew Callen was an NCIS agent and that's easy because I was a marine once and knew about him from other people. And then you were probably going to ask about the video. With which I would reply that I myself anonymously sent that to NCIS. Then you'd probably ask why I sent the video," he trailed off purposely.

"Why did you send the video?" Kensi asked in a bored voice. She knew she couldn't get angered by this pervert. He studied her for a moment and then switched topics.

"Tell me Agent Blye. Do you find Agent Callen attractive?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Kensi asked, caught off guard.

"Do you. Find. Callen. Attractive?" He asked with purpose.

"I suppose so," Kensi supplied nervously.

"Of course you would." McCormick grinned an evil smile. "How could you not?"

"If you're asking if I have ever sexual relations with Callen then my answer would be definitely not. He is my partner and colleague."

"What a shame. You know, even as a child he was simply. Irresistible," he whispered suggestively. They all froze. Kensi in the interrogation room, Deeks in the boathouse, and Sam and Hetty in OPS. What. The. Hell?

"Hetty, I don't like where this-"

"I know, Mr. Hanna. I don't either," Hetty responded with a hand covering her mouth in a horrified expression.

"Excuse me? What the hell is that-?" Kensi started to yell when McCormick interrupted again.

"What you should be worrying about now is not whether poor, orphan, G. Callen was molested as a child but if you will ever see him again after going to that warehouse," McCormick interrupted her again.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, my naive young woman, is that while you're sitting here interrogating me in this very moment your partner is being handled by people who will pay me good money for him. You see I have a debt that Callen is helping me pay."

And he was right. G. Callen was currently getting out of his car and walking towards a suspicious run down old warehouse. He moved along the walls outside of the place with his gun held ready. He kicked the door open and pointed his gun in different directions until all was clear. He didn't know, however, that someone had followed him from outside. He had just relaxed when a hard object hit him over the head and everything went black.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kensi couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't care if this old disgusting fart was on an oxygen tank. She grabbed him by his collar to gather his full, undivided attention.

"You already know," he sneered and began laughing as she practically scrambled out of the room to the boat house.

"Hetty, the address Eric gave Callen. That has to be it." Sam told Hetty back in OPS.

"Mr. Beale, the address please"

"I sent them to your phones and GPS."

"Thanks Eric." Sam patted him on the shoulder, something he rarely did. He started to walk out when he heard Hetty speak.

"Please find him, Sam." She surprised him by using his first name but he nodded anyways. He made his way into the boathouse and entered as Kensi was finishing her anger filled monologue.

"I mean, did you see the nerve of that guy! Constantly interrupting me and then making all of those disgusting comments."

"I know Kens," Deeks soothed her. "But that's not what's important right now, we need to find Callen."

"Callen's smart though, he wouldn't let-" Kensi started but Sam cut her off.

"Kens, he went into that place without back up. You've never seen him work alone. Yes, he's still careful but less, knowing that he doesn't have an extra person to worry about."

"Sam's right. Callen had no idea he was going into a trap. He thought he was just checking out a place, not getting kidnapped or worse," Deeks said.

"Alright, then. Let's go get him," Kensi said.

* * *

They were suffocating in the thick silence as they reached the disturbing warehouse. "This place is creepy," Kensi whispered.

"That's G's car. He's here." They all set off quickly, searching for their senior agent. They searched the entire place inside and out, calling continuously after Callen.

"G!" Sam's calls were followed by Deeks' and Kensi's.

"Callen! Where are you?"

"Callen!"

"G! Come on, man! Don't do this to us," he whispered that last part.

"His car is here but Callen is obviously not here." Deeks breathed slowly with his hands on his hips.

"But he was here. That just means..." he trailed off.

"Somebody got to him before we did," Kensi finished bitterly and stalked off back to the car.

"Who's going to tell Hetty?" Deeks asked, a little scared by the thought of telling the tiny woman that her senior agent was missing with out a single trace. "Right." Deeks already knew. Sam obviously. Since this was his partner. The car ride back to the station was completely silent.

All of them liked Callen and he was a good senior agent that lead his team effectively as long as it didn't involve anything personal. Kensi and Deeks mostly glanced at Sam on the car ride back who's hand covered his mouth and his eyebrows were scrunched together in severe concern. This was worse than when Callen was out in the cold with no one to help him. This time they didn't have any contact with him or even know where he might be.

The engine of Sam's charger rumbled off as he took the keys out of the ignition. Kensi and Deeks got out immediately while Sam sat there for a bit to collect himself. Once he entered the station he saw Deeks and Kensi sitting in the bull pen staring off into space. They looked just as lost and tired as Sam felt. He sighed as he reached Hetty's desk, put his hands on his hips, and let his head hang.

"Mr. Hanna, judging by your disposition I am to assume you have not collected Mr. Callen?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Hetty-"

"No, no. Now is not the time for apologies Mr. Hanna. Our objective now is to question our suspect in order to find Mr. Callen. I, however, do not believe it will be long before something happens."

"I hope so," Sam whispered.

Meanwhile, Callen was just coming back to consciousness and felt two hands grasp his arms in a vice-like grip as they dragged him across a concrete floor. They suddenly pulled off the black bag over his head and dropped him on the floor of a room that looked like a small basement. Callen stared at the ground and then lifted his head to see a young man who was filthy beyond belief and probably around fifteen years old. Callen heard the metal door creak shut behind him as the men left and felt the gears in his mind working. McCormick set him up. Suspicious men kidnapped him. And now there was this boy in front of him who looked familiar. Callen drew in a raspy breath before speaking one word.

"Taylor?"

**Well, there's chapter 3! I feel like I'm almost done writing this but who knows. We'll see where it goes from here. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there again! I just wanted to thank **_Sweetpea__**, **__a person_**, and **_skippy1967_** for reviewing my story : ) I kind of write stories on and off, usually when I get an idea into my head and need to write it down so I really appreciate when people take time to read my story and write a review. ANYWAYS, lol. Here is chapter 4! **

"If you think that we are going to negotiate with you think again," Sam said blandly as he sat in front of McCormick in a slouching manner.

"Well, you are if you ever want your agent back," the elderly man sneered.

"You don't get it do you? You are already in our custody. Whether we trade with the human traffickers for Callen you are still going to be here." Sam glared at him.

"Oh, no. You see, you won't be able to find them with out me. Because when they call there is no way they are going to tell you where they are."

"When they call?" Sam asked in confusion. Just then his phone in his pocket buzzed and Sam stared down at it. He opened it and then put it to his ear. "Hanna"

"Agent Hanna, I believe I have your agent," the man said on the other end

"Mr. Beale are you tracing this call?" Hetty asked from where they were watching the interrogation.

"I'm on it," Eric answered.

"You know who I am but I don't know you," Sam replied.

"Oh, unfortunately it will be staying that way. Mr. McCormick gave me a thorough warning of all the sneaky little tricks you may try to pull over my head."

"Alright, then. What do you want?"

"It's not what I want but what you want. Your agent. We will give him back in exchange for a sum of money and Mr. McCormick."

"How much money are we talking about?" Sam asked.

"1.2 million."

"That's a pretty specific number," Sam started to stay when the phone line cut and all he could hear was the dial tone. Sam stared at it knowingly.

"Darn!" Eric cursed back in OPS. "Hetty I almost had it. He must know how much time it takes to trace a call." Just then Sam's phone began to ring again.

"Hanna," Sam answered in a bored tone.

"Oh, don't be so put out Agent Hanna. Now, what were we talking about?"

"Money." Sam gritted his teeth. McCormick sat across from him with a crooked, nasty smile on his face.

"Right, right! Of course. 1.2 million and Mr. McCormick. I will call again later with further instructions." Before Sam could say a word he heard the dial tone again. He sighed and left interrogation without saying anything to McCormick who started laughing silently to himself. Once outside the room, Sam painfully punched the wall in front of him.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Taylor? Is your name Taylor?" Callen whispered to the young man repeatedly. He had grown quite a bit but there was no denying he looked like the Taylor Lockhart he remembered. Olive-toned boy, dark brown hair, and startling hazel green eyes. He remembered his smile being almost straight except for one tooth on the bottom, he didn't know if it was still like that though. Callen returned from his memories of the smaller Taylor Lockhart and focused on the boy in front of him who started to move. His skin was dirty and the dull clothes he wore were too big and hung loosely on his frail body. He settled his feet under himself and then placed his hands on his knees in front of him.

"Yes sir. My name is Taylor and I will be of service of you today. If you would like to call me something else please feel free to give me another name," the young boy whispered frighteningly.

"Service?" Callen asked, scared to find out what the hell the boy was talking about.

"Sir?" Taylor glanced up with fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry. What service is it that your providing me?" Callen asked more formally. The kid sat there uncomfortably and hesitated. The boy then leaned forward, grabbed Callen's hand, and placed a kiss on it while bowing to him. Callen didn't even have time to react to this.

"I am your slave, master. You may do with me as you wish." Callen could not believe the words that were being uttered from this fifteen year old. He knew they were rehearsed and could see the boy shaking as he sat up straight again. The kid reached for his shirt to take it off when Callen stopped him.

"That's not necessary. And you don't have to call me master or sir," Callen spoke hastily. He must have said that a lot harsher than he intended because the boy flinched back as if he was going to be hit. "I'm not going to hurt you" he relaxed. "...Or touch you," Callen added in a whisper.

"Why not?" Taylor's eyes became confused. Why was this man not doing unspeakable things to him right now. Callen was at a loss. Taylor didn't understand how wrong this was. He didn't understand that he shouldn't take such treatment.

"Because it's wrong and people shouldn't do that to you," Callen admitted. He could tell Taylor was shocked. All of the abuse he had over the years...Callen couldn't even imagine. Taylor's eyes then became suspicious and Callen wondered what he was thinking until he spoke again.

"Did the guards tell you my name?" the question caught Callen off guard. Taylor clearly saw recognition in the man's eyes as if he had known him from somewhere else...

"No. They didn't." Callen whispered. "Do you...remember me?" he asked uncertainly. Taylor tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I could understand if you didn't. It was so long ago. You used to call me big brother because you didn't believe my name was actually Callen." He chuckled in memory. He was flashing back before Taylor could even answer.

_Fifteen year old G. Callen wasn't used to this new home. The McCormick's. That's what their last names were but he didn't know their first names. That sometimes happened. He would only know the last names of the people he was staying with because sometimes he would only stay with them for a couple of hours, maybe a couple of days, or if he was lucky a couple of weeks. He was walking outside the perimeter of his new "home" and kicking stones when he noticed one of the kids playing. There was quite a few of them here, he noticed. He was old enough to realize when someone was fostering you for money or if they genuinely wanted to add a new person to their family. _

_The boy was young, probably three or four, and was playing with a toy construction truck. He was pushing it back and forth in the dirt, making motor noises. Kids his own age Callen didn't really get along with but the younger kids he did mostly because they were fun to be around. Callen chuckled at the boy and stopped when the kid suddenly flinched, turning around at the sound. _

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Callen placated him. The boy relaxed slightly. _

_"Who are you?" the boy asked. His darker skin and hair made his green eyes stand out. _

_"My name is Callen. I'm your new foster brother." Callen stuck out his hand to shake. "You usually shake hands when you meet a person." Callen instructed when the kid didn't respond. "What's your name?" he asked when the kid still didn't shake his hand. _

_"Taylor." The kid fidgeted and then suddenly blurted out. "Is your name really Callen?" _

_"Yeah, why?" Callen got irritated slightly. He never told anyone his first name anymore. It was just...stupid. People didn't understand. _

_"What's your last name?" _

_"That is my last name."_

_"What's your first name, then?" Callen sighed. _

_"I...don't have one." There. Maybe that would be a little bit easier to understand. I mean, G's a letter. How could that possibly be a name? _

_"You don't have one?" Taylor yelled in surprised innocence. Callen laughed when Taylor scrunched his eyes in concentration. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked. _

_"I know what to call you!" Callen looked at him in confusion. _

_"What?" Callen asked. _

_"Big brother! There, now you have a name!" Callen smiled and shook his head. "Come on Big brother, let's go play!" Taylor tugged at his hand and began running. _

It seemed Taylor was seeing into the past as well because when Callen came around to the present once more, he saw Taylor's eyes were slightly unfocused. Callen sighed and began picking at his tennis shoe. He had his eyes cast down when he heard a whisper.

"I-I remember you."

**Wow, that took longer than I thought! Sorry for the delay. Now that I am out of school there should be no excuse. Hopefully I will have chapter five be up soon. I don't like leaving my readers hanging for too long cause I know how irritating that can be! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews again : ) **

G. Callen lay on the cold concrete floor and stared at the equally gray ceiling, counting the craters in it. He didn't know how long he has been here and frankly didn't really care. His back didn't hurt. Most people's backs would but the way he grew up sometimes left him with nothing but a hard surface to sleep on. He wasn't ashamed of who he was or how he grew up, he just wished he knew more. Callen sighed as he lost track of counting craters and glanced to his left. Taylor was on his side and slept in a semi-peaceful manner. He studied his features as he replayed the conversation he had with him earlier.

_"I-I remember you," Taylor admitted. Callen's head snapped up in surprise. _

_"You do?" _

_"I remember you..." Taylor repeated softly and gazed down. "I waited for you, you know. I waited so long. I thought you were coming to get me." Callen's heart clenched when he saw tears falling from the kid's eyes. _

_"I'm sorry," Callen apologized. _

_"They made me believe you weren't real," Taylor continued. "I would say stuff like 'My Big brother's coming to get me' or something similar and they would-" Taylor sobbed slightly. "They would beat me...so badly." Callen reached out with one hand, intending to give Taylor a hug when he flinched. _

_"I'm sorry," Callen said again, but for a different reason this time. "Can I...Is it alright if I hugged you?" he asked. He thought Taylor was going to say no when he hesitated but was relieved when he saw him nod. Callen enveloped him in his arms as Taylor clutched on to him for dear life. Callen felt Taylor shake as he sobbed. Callen continued to whisper apologies to him. _

_"You promised," Taylor whispered between sobs. _

_"I know. I'm here now," Callen reassured him. As he felt Taylor nodding off after a while, he put him down gently on the floor so he could sleep. _

Callen returned abruptly to present when the metal door to his prison banged open. Taylor gasped and scrambled up from the floor. He stood stock straight while Callen leisurely got up. A big muscle man who was obviously one of the guards held the door open while another man of smaller stature waltzed in. He was dressed in dark dress pants and shoes paired nicely with it's suit jacket, cream colored shirt, and green tie. He was tan, had feathered dark brown hair, and startling green eyes. Rather handsome for a human trafficker.

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous Agent G. Callen I have heard so much about. I am Shane Malvir but you can call me Shane. I see you have met your little partner. How was last night?" The man asked as if he was casually asking about the weather.

"Excuse me?" Callen spat out.

"Oh, this one night was a little gift from Mr. McCormick. He paid for it himself saying that you would quite enjoy the company and stress relief." The man noticed Callen's disgusted and slightly horrified expression and began laughing hysterically. He even slapped his knee while the guard at the door smirked a bit. "Oh, Mr. McCormick. What a cruel man he is don't you agree?" He wiped at his eye as if wiping away a tear and sighed, finishing his humorless laughter.

"He is," Callen agreed. He practically glared at the man and in return Malvir's expression became serious.

"Guard!" Malvir commanded. Another strong-looking man walked into the room in front of Malvir hiding something behind his back. "Take him away," he ordered. Callen at first thought they were talking about him but became even more infuriated as the guard that was holding the door easily dragged Taylor away.

Not again.

"No!" Callen reached forward to the man dragging Taylor away. They struggled for a bit when Malvir gave another command.

"Restrain him, now!" Malvir's voice raised. Callen was blind sided by the other guard and struggled with him as well until he felt a prick in his neck.

"Taylor!" Callen yelled as his sight became blurrier. "Taylor..." he whispered. His vision was getting darker. He felt the other guard get off him and heard one last command from Malvir.

"Make sure our prisoner has food when he wakes up whether its hot or not. Oh, and feed the pet. He hasn't had food in three days." The guards walked out and closed the door.

"No." Callen tried to fight and move closer to the door but was dragged into darkness.

* * *

"Mr. Beale have you been able to track that car that took Mr. Callen from the ware house?" Hetty asked as she entered OPS. The team had mentioned later after they had returned from the ware house that they had noticed some traffic cams in that area. Kensi and Deeks were now shooting theories to each other in the bull pen while Sam was having a stare down with McCormick in interrogation.

"I'm sorry, Hetty but I lose him on this street." Eric brought up a picture of an intersection not to far away from some other ware houses. "There are no more cameras after this but he did turn right. The team could search in that general area but it might take a while" Eric informed her.

"Thank you for trying Mr. Beale." Hetty exited OPS and went downstairs. She entered the bull pen area where Kensi and Deeks were thinking. She stood in front of them and waited for Sam to walk down the hall way from interrogation to join them. He began speaking as soon as he reached her.

"Hetty we've got to do something. It's been a whole day. We can't just sit and wait for this call," Sam hedged.

"Mr. Beale has probably sent you the information of where he last saw the van that took Mr. Callen and the direction of ware houses it went towards. Since there was no license plate on the van we have no further information to aid in our investigation."

"You mean we are going to have to go to every single warehouse and search for him?" Deeks supplied.

"I am afraid so Mr. Deeks." Hetty nodded. "A swat team is ready to assist in your search."

"Let's go then," Kensi said, getting excited now that they had something to do. Sam's phone rang out just then and he answered. He held up a finger and everyone froze. Could this be?

"Hanna," Sam answered.

"Agent Hanna, I believe we are ready to make a deal."

**Ooh, a cliffy I'm sorry. Lol. It's not a very big one but chapter six will be up soon! : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that I'm writing this story, it's just making me think about **_**both**_** NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles season finales and they make me mad! I mean NCIS, come on! There's a huge explosion and now we don't know if Ducky or the rest of the team is dead/hurt? And then of course, Mr. G Callen who just up and shot somebody in front of the whole world practically. These writers, they're something else that's for sure. We'll just have to wait I guess : / **

**Anyways, enough with my rambling. Chapter 6 ladies and gents. **

"Hetty tell Swat to do that search of the warehouses with another team. We need to deal with the guy who's got G," Sam directed towards Hetty before turning to Kensi and Deeks giving them instructions. Hetty appreciated he was filling in for Mr. Callen and worried how badly that call angered Mr. Hanna. She returned to her desk to ponder what had just occurred amidst the craziness in the office that ensued after the call had ended.

_"Agent Hanna, I believe we are ready to make a deal." Sam held up a finger to shush everyone. Kensi and Deeks ceased all action and stared intently at Sam's expression. _

_"1.2 million?" Sam questioned. _

_"Ah, great. You remember. At least I don't have to worry about your competency Agent Hanna. Yes, 1.2 million AND Mr. McCormick. If you bring only the money and no Mr. McCormick I will kill your agent and vice versa. Do you understand?" _

_"Yes," Sam grunted. _

_"Oh, don't worry Mr. Hanna. Your agent is in capable hands here. No harm what so ever has come to him. Ah, wait. We did have to sedate him, he is rather a...feisty specimen albeit a very handsome one." The man laughed cruelly on the other end. _

_"You have given me the terms but no location and time," Sam spat out. _

_"Oh, yes. Of course. How rude of me. Mr. McCormick will give you that information freely now. He will be, how you say, very cooperative for a man in prison. Thank you for your time Agent Hanna. It has been, ah, quite interesting conversing with you. Bye-bye now." Sam saw red as the dial tone sounded in his ear. The rest of the team could practically feel the heat radiating off him. _

_"Sam." Kensi's tone warned him as he stalked off back to the interrogation room. "Deeks you got to stop him" they all hurried after him as he flung open the door to the room. _

_"You bastard! You better tell me where my partner is right now or so god help me you will never see the light of day again." Sam had him by his shirt while Deeks tried to get him off. _

_"Sam, stop it! Sam, he isn't worth it." Deeks finally got him off and they both breathed heavily. Sam ran a hand over his face and sat down promptly in the chair. _

_"Tell me," Sam demanded with his hands on the table, still breathing harshly. A moment of silence from McCormick only angered Sam further and he slammed the table making Kensi jump. _

_"Mr. Hanna, please calm yourself," Hetty said from the doorway. Sam made no response. _

_"I would like a pen and paper please," McCormick said in an eerily calm manner. Everyone's eyes snapped to him in complete irritation. _

_"Miss Blye please get Mr. McCormick pen and paper." Kensi nodded and promptly left the room. Once she returned the whole process of McCormick writing down the time and location was done in silence as well. When they were all getting up to leave McCormick said one last thing. _

_"Agent Hanna, please don't try anything because whoever is holding Callen will not hesitate to kill him. Just thought you should know." McCormick smiled creepily at him. Sam glared away from him and finally stalked out. _

Hetty returned to the present when Sam walked up to her desk. She studied his expression which was filled with anger and worry. He had his hands on his hips and was staring at his feet. She, however, knew it was wiser to wait for him to speak first.

"Please tell me we're not going to let this guy win Hetty."

"I am afraid I can not tell you that Mr. Hanna. I believe we are in a tight spot not knowing anything about the people holding Mr. Callen. I wish I could tell something more but I have no answers to give you."

"Hetty, I can't go through this again."

"Go through what Mr. Hanna?" Hetty queried.

"I really thought I was going to lose him that last time around."

"Are you referring to the day he got shot?" She smiled with out humor. "Mr. Hanna. this situation is completely different. We might not know where he is but I'm pretty sure-" Sam interrupted her.

"That's just it. The not knowing. We don't know where he is. Is he hurt? Is he dead? I don't know." Sam wiped a hand over his mouth in frustration. He removed it and stared at Hetty with determination and fear. "I can't lose my partner, Hetty." Hetty's eyes softened and she stood up. She placed her hands in front of her on the desk and her eyes changed to the same determination while staring at Sam.

"Then you must do everything in your power to make sure that does not happen." Sam held eye contact with her for another second and then nodded before walking away. Hetty sighed as she sat down and gazed dazedly towards nothing. She clasped her hands together and whispered something to herself as if she was praying.

"Please bring him home safe."

**This is far from over! I can't believe the next chapter will be the seventh one. Well, hope you liked it and see you soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 yay : )**

The ride over to the strange location was somewhat long and uncomfortable. For one they were all stuck in a municipal van that was usually used for undercover work. Two, They all hated McCormick. And third, one of them would have to wheel him to where ever this meet was. They ended up in a more secluded and older part of the city where quite a few buildings were run down and mostly likely inhabited by bums. The breaks squealed slightly as they stopped in front of an old car shop that had not been used in a long time.

"Let's get this over with," Sam muttered as he opened the van door and got out.

* * *

Callen found himself in a very familiar position. It was dark and a hand was dragging him along before flinging him on a concrete floor. The daylight hit his eyes painfully as the black bag was taken off his head. This was too familiar. Callen thought as his eyes roamed the empty garage before landing upon Taylor.

"What is he doing here? Where are we?" Callen questioned.

"I can't answer your first question but as for your second one, we are in an old car shop," Shane Malvir's voice answered behind him. "Our guests will be arriving soon." Callen felt the ropes dig into the skin on his wrists and he shifted uncomfortably. Taylor next to him was standing and was being held on the arm by one of the guards. Callen's eyes narrowed as he saw the man's grip was a little tighter than necessary. His attention was brought towards the open hallway in front of them when he heard footsteps.

Callen could say he had never been so glad to see his team. Deeks was pushing McCormick in his chair and Callen didn't even give the man satisfaction to make eye contact with him. He glanced at Kensi quickly and then his eyes fell upon Sam. His partner was practically fuming. As they made eye contact Sam gave him a knowing look. Callen nodded at him, secretly telling him he was ok.

"The agents of NCIS," Malvir began with glee in his voice. "It's so great to meet all of you. You're Kensi, Agent Hanna obviously, but I do not know the handsome man pushing Mr. McCormick."

"Do you need to? We don't even know your name" Sam said irritated.

"Yeah we do," Callen muttered. A sudden tension behind him made the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

"Guard!" That was the only warning Callen got before being hit on the back of the head. He felt himself fall to the floor and then a lot of shouting commence.

"Now, now. There is no need for guns." Callen glanced up through his pain and saw that Kensi, Deeks, and Sam had their guns out. Sam and Deeks relaxed slightly yet Kensi didn't. "Miss Blye do you really want to do this?" Malvir chastised her.

"You hit or touch him in any manner and I will put one in your forehead." Kensi glared at him with her uneven colored eyes intensely. Malvir grinned wickedly and nodded.

"Alright, then." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Now, straight to business. I expect this to be a fair exchange. My guard will assist Mr. Callen across the room as one of you will push Mr. McCormick over to us and another one of you bring the case," Malvir instructed.

"On three," Sam said.

"One, two," Malvir started.

"Three," Sam finished. Deeks and him were moving forward towards Malvir as the Guard picked up Callen to bring him across the room to Kensi when McCormick purposely stopped his own wheel chair. Sam stopped at the same spot and slid the suitcase over to Malvir. Callen and McCormick stared at each other for a tense moment before McCormick stripped the nasal tube from his face and stood up proudly from his wheel chair. Deeks lifted his hands in exasperation and pushed the wheel chair off to the side. The guard let go of Callen while the two men measured each other and then shifted around one another. When Callen's back was facing his team and McCormick's facing Malvir he leaned in and whispered something to Callen.

"He's the same age as you were, you know. I'll savor every moment with him."

"You bastard!" Callen struggled against the ropes on his wrists before finally wriggling out of the ties he had been working on for the past ten minutes. McCormick raised his hand to slap Callen much like in the video but Callen blocked him and then punched McCormick across the face. Everyone else had frozen completely except for Sam who went to hold Callen back from attacking McCormick again.

"G! He's not worth it!" Sam yelled. That wasn't the point though. Callen made eyes contact with Taylor who had the most devastated expression on his face.

"Let's get a move on, Malvir," McCormick spat as Malvir and his guard scrambled for the black sedan waiting for them out the open garage doors.

"Brother?" Taylor called before the guard grabbed his arm in an obvious painful way. "Brother!"

"Sam let me go," Callen said desperately as the guard dragged Taylor away into the sedan and revved the engine. "Let go! Taylor!" Callen yelled and finally got out of Sam's grip. Kensi and Deeks had run after them to shoot their guns but ceased as Callen began sprinting as fast as he could towards the car. "Taylor! TAYLOR!" he yelled breathlessly as his feet pounded into the pavement.

"G!"

"Callen!"

"Callen!" Callen heard three voices call after him. His lungs hurt so bad, the dizziness took hold, and he held his gun shooting at the car which was increasingly creating more distance from him. He held his position and continued to click the gun even though it had run out of bullets. He clicked it weakly one last time before hearing his teams voices and the ground coming up to meet him.

"Damn it," Callen whispered before dropping off once more.

**It seems that Callen passes out a lot in this huh? A little bit too much whumpage? Lol poor Callen. He finally gets to see Taylor only to have him ripped away from him again by McCormick. That evil, pedophilic man! What will Callen do next? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so sorry for the wait! I'm graduating from high school soon so I was at a grad party yesterday and was spending the night at my friends the day before. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story. I feel like it's coming close to it's end(not). **

"G, you really shouldn't be up and around yet man," Sam explained as Callen made his way up to OPS. After Callen had passed out and scared the crap out of all of them, he had been taken to the hospital in an ambulance. The doctors just said he passed out from the force of being hit on the back of the head and being practically starved for two days. He was lucky he didn't have a concussion but that didn't mean he shouldn't take it easy. Callen, however, had many more plans for himself. That included finding Taylor and taking down McCormick and Malvir.

Callen hadn't said a word since the hospital and the only he said at the hospital was, "Take me back to NCIS". Sam sighed in frustration as Callen walked through the sliding doors and began talking to Eric.

"Eric have you gotten any information on this Malvir guy?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, he's a 42 year old Italian-American male who has been convicted of only petty theft when he was younger. This guy is squeaky clean, Callen. The only way he's going to be convicted of human trafficking is if you catch him," Eric explained.

"That's what I plan on doing Eric," Callen answered.

"How are you doing that?" Sam asked, emphasizing the word 'you'. Callen looked at a loss.

"I don't know," Callen whispered more to himself than anyone else. Luckily, Kensi and Deeks were down at the bull pen. Sam told them to stay there because he needed to talk to Callen one on one. Sam crossed his arms and glanced at Eric. He jerked his head towards the door and Eric looked slightly confused.

"You want me to...Oh! Right, right. Ok. Leaving. Now." Eric left quickly and awkwardly.

"G," Sam simply said. Callen glanced up at him with desperate eyes. "Look, you need to relax-" Sam began.

"No! Sam you don't understand. I need to-" Callen struggled with his words, too tired to think properly.

"Need to what, G?" Sam asked. "You're hurt, man. And tired. Hungry. You can't think straight right now. Even then, do you think Hetty's going to let you continue with this case?" G's eyes flashed up angrily.

"I don't care what Hetty is 'letting' me do or don't do. I AM going to find him and I AM going to bring him back here."

"No, you are not Mr. Callen," Hetty said from the door.

"Hetty, please. I need to do this." Callen tried walking around Sam when he got dizzy. Sam grabbed him before he fell over and steered him to one of the chairs in the room.

"Mr. Callen at the current moment you are not in the condition to be saving anyone," Hetty placated him. "Mr. Hanna will you please give us a moment?" Sam hesitated before nodding and leaving the room. Hetty walked over to Callen and placed a hand under his chin. Callen looked up at her with his pitiful blue eyes.

"Hetty?" Callen's eyes swirled with confusion at the expression on her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her mouth was twisted into a grimace. She brought her hand to his cheek and held it there much to his surprise.

"We were all very worried about you Mr. Callen and it would not be good for anyone's health if you tried to pursue this matter. I very well know how much this means to you but Mr. Hanna has everything under control. All you need to do is relax and trust your partner." Hetty soothed him. She patted his cheek before bringing it back to her hip. "Mr. Hanna," she called. "I know you are standing outside the door." Sam entered the room and had a look on his face like a little kid who just got caught stealing a cookie. What was even funnier was that Kensi, Deeks, and Eric stood behind him with similar expressions. "Get in here," Hetty said with amusement as she waved them over.

They all walked in and assumed their usual positions. Eric over by his computer, Kensi and Deeks standing next to each other, and Sam next to Callen. "Okay, G. Just listen to our plan before you say anything 'kay?" Sam held his hands out as if in surrender. Callen nodded and looked over at Kensi and Deeks. They were both smiling at him and suddenly Callen didn't feel all that worried anymore. His team had his six.

Sam spoke the most and Callen could tell that most of this plotting was on his part. It was really simple and the process of the plan had already begun. The first stage was making sure the tracking device was securely placed on McCormick which was already done.

"Wait, when did you guys do that?" Callen asked. He was rather distracted at the time but even he would have noticed the planting of a tracker.

"That was me," Deeks replied. Callen raised his eyebrow questioningly. Deeks didn't really answer his question. "Oh, right. It was right before we did the exchange. I placed it on the inside of shirt collar," Deeks explained more thoroughly. Callen nodded and looked impressed.

"Nice," Callen complimented.

"Mr. Hanna, please continue," Hetty interrupted their moment.

"The rest is easy G. All we gotta do in infiltrate their hideout, get the kid, arrest some people, and we're done." Sam smiled. It faltered when he noticed Callen still looked worried. "Look G, there's nothing for you to worry about." Sam patted him on the shoulder.

"He's right, Callen. Sam's got it all covered," Deeks assured him.

"Can I be there for the take down at least?" Callen's eyes went to Hetty. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I know you Mr. Callen. There is no way that is happening," she chided him. The other's laughed when Callen sagged in his chair in annoyance. "Plus, you won't have to worry much longer because the take down is occurring tonight." Callen sat up straighter.

"What time?" Callen asked.

"Oh, in about an hour," Deeks answered. "We better start getting ready," Deeks glanced at his watch. "And don't worry Callen, we're bringing your boy back no matter what," Deeks pointed to him as he enthusiastically left the room.

"What he said," Kensi agreed, which was very rare. She also did something else that she rarely did. She leaned over and hugged him gently before following after Deeks.

"We good?" Sam asked. Callen glanced up at him with surprise.

"Yeah," Callen answered in confusion. Sam shook his head in disbelief at Callen's forgetfulness which only confused Callen further. Sam held out his hand which Callen took. Sam brought him to his feet easily and pulled him into a hug. He patted his back which Callen returned before being released.

"Look after him for me Hetty," Sam said while still glancing at Callen with an amused expression.

"Will do Mr. Hanna," Hetty replied as he left. She too made her way over to the sliding doors and called to Callen as she was walking out. "Mr. Callen would you like to join me for some nice hot tea?" Callen shook his head in amusement and followed her out.

**I figured Callen's been beat up enough. You've got to throw some humor in there somewhere. I always love the team's dynamics in the show too. Especially when they are laughing or joking around. The next chapter will probably be up soon : ) Thanks for being so patient! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE. Lol doesn't stuff always seem more SERIOUS if you type in ALL CAPS. Well, anyways enough with my silliness. I'm officially a high school graduate! yay : ) Enjoy the story! **

Callen and Hetty sat in silence at her desk as the water for the tea was being heated. There were only a couple of people still there since it was later in the day but it was relatively quiet. Hetty was studying Callen's features while he was staring off into space. He was really worried about this take down. He trusted his team but he had a promise to keep and he felt he wasn't owning up to it by staying at the station. He sighed and glanced up to see Hetty staring at him.

"Mr. Callen you must be patient."

"I know...it's just," Callen trailed off.

"All in good time Mr. Callen. They will bring him home to you," Hetty smiled. He tried to smile back but failed. Hetty got up when a noise signaled that the water was ready. She got up, retrieved the water, and put the tea bags in. "We'll let those stew a bit." Callen nodded, not really caring about tea. "Can I ask you something Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked hesitantly.

"You already did but go ahead," Callen smirked at her, getting a smile in return.

"Why is it that you with held the knowledge from me that you were personally involved in this case?" Callen sighed, "You know for a fact that I could put you on suspension for this but considering the circumstances I won't." Hetty poured the now ready tea into her cup and then Callen's.

"I knew you guys wouldn't recognize my face on the video and I felt that it wasn't exactly need to know information." Callen sipped at his tea, which he always accepted from Hetty. He didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings and he actually didn't mind drinking it.

"Mr. Callen you need to understand that if you told the truth about what occurred in that house that Mr. McCormick would go to prison for much longer than his current charges against him. He already has human trafficking, kidnapping, child endangerment...the list goes on but he also has another charge against him that won't be known to the public unless you step forward." Callen set his tea cup on the table harder than he intended.

"And what charge would that be Hetty?" Callen asked stoically.

"You very well know what charge that is Mr. Callen." Hetty looked up at him under his glasses knowingly.

"I want you to say it out loud." Callen's face now matched his tone.

"Statutory rape," she whispered sadly. Callen now had his eyes glued to the floor.

"How...?" Callen couldn't complete the question. His voice was barely a whisper.

"I am afraid Mr. McCormick was more informative about certain subjects than others." Hetty admitted grimly.

"Of course he was." Callen finished the last gulp of his tea. Hetty offered more silently and he shook his head.

"How was it that you...?"

"Got out of there?" Callen finished for her. She nodded. "You already know by the amount of foster homes I have listed in my file that I didn't stay in one place for long. I was only in the house for about three weeks." Callen's eyes glazed over as he launched back into his past.

_Everything hurt. He wasn't exaggerating either when he thought that. That house was pure evil. Or rather the man of the house was evil, a monster. He tried to hide his bruises as best as possible at school because most kids misunderstood and thought you were being bullied. That was never a good thing for kids his age to think because it only lead to the real thing. Although, he had learned to keep an almost permanent scowl on his face so most people just stayed away from him all together. It was hard to keep it from the more sharper teachers. He was at school and it was after second period ended when a teacher noticed he was injured when she tried stopping him by grabbing his arm and was surprised when he winced. She originally was just going to ask how he was doing in school. _

_"Are you alright?" the kind teacher asked. _

_"Yeah. Fine," Callen answered brusquely. The teacher studied him for a brief moment before asking another question. _

_"Who did you say your foster father was?" Callen suspected she already knew the answer to this. _

_"Mr. Alexander McCormick," Callen answered with a wavering voice. Her expression morphed into sympathy. _

_"Well, if you ever need anything Callen don't hesitate to ask, alright?" Callen nodded but disregarded her offer since he had practically zero trust in adults. The teacher watched him leave knowing he would never grab the helping hand she was extended and decided to take action. Callen would never realize until later that that the anonymous tip to the foster care system that Callen was being abused was from that very same teacher. _

"At first I just thought it was one of the neighbors but it had been going on for years. All of the kids living in that house were put back in a foster home to be adopted by a new family. The McCormick's lost their right to foster kids."

"It was her, wasn't it?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah." Callen looked down at his hands.

"I hope I am not too forward saying this Mr. Callen." She hesitated, Callen quirked his eyebrow at her. She placed her hand comfortingly on one of Callen's hand holding his teacup. "I'm very sorry that happened to you. No one should ever have to endure the pain that you have had to endure in the past. You deserve happiness." Callen was slightly embarrassed. He wasn't used to Hetty saying something so directly towards him.

"Thanks, Hetty," he whispered quietly as he stared down again. She let go of his hand and he dragged his away from the cup, clasping them together. The roaring of a van cut off all thoughts the two were having. The sound of car doors open and closing reached Callen's ears as his adrenaline entered his system, making his heart thud loudly in his chest. The thudding increased as he heard the front doors to the station open and a familiar voice called out to him.

"G!"

**Aw, don't be sad. The next chap will be up in a jiffy. : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**If I haven't stated already, I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles. **

**Although, Taylor Lockhart is all mine : ) **

**Don't you just love original characters? **

"Sam?" Callen called out. He saw his partner walking towards him with a large smile on his face. "Where is he?" Callen asked, glancing around Sam.

"What? No 'hi' to your partner? No 'congratulations'?" Sam teased.

"You got him?" Callen pursued.

"Yes, G," Sam sighed. "He's just being checked by the EMT outside."

"Why outside?" Callen's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"I took one of the guys on staff with us just in case. Figured the little guy would be inseparable from you if we didn't get him checked out first. He hasn't stopped asking about you G." Sam looked at Callen knowingly. Callen glanced away from his gaze.

"But he's ok right?" Callen asked with hesitance.

"Yes, G," Sam said exasperated. "He's perfectly fine," Sam assured him.

"Good," Callen answered stoically. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment before Sam began slowly.

"G, listen. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what you were going through and I just assumed things and I-" Callen cut him off.

"Sam." Sam brown eyes locked with blue. They shone with great appreciation. "You have nothing to apologize for," Callen stated simply and didn't need to say anything more. Their moment was interrupted when the door opened again with Kensi and Deeks dragging in McCormick and Malvir. Callen's eyes locked with McCormick's and he smirked evilly at Callen. He felt a chill go down his spine as he usually did when ever he was around the man when he was younger. It disappeared as Kensi and Deeks dragged their guilty party towards holding. Sam noticed the strange aura emitting from his friend and glanced behind just as Kensi and Deeks were walking away. The door opened once more to reveal a scrawny, fifteen-year old boy wrapped in a blanket and an EMT following close behind.

"Taylor." Sam heard Callen whisper. He turned and looked at his friend's face. It was an expression mixed with many emotions. Emotions that Callen showed to very few people. Shock. Relief. Disbelief. Love. Joy. It was moments like this that Sam savored and appreciated having the partner he had. He was pretty sure Callen didn't realize he had began walking slowly towards the young man as if he was sleepwalking. Taylor was standing stock still in front of the door.

"Big brother!" the boy called as he noticed the figure walking towards him. Callen had walked half way down the hallway and Taylor ran the other half, leaving the blanket behind him. Taylor hesitated slightly before launching himself at Callen. Callen gripped the boy tightly to him, one hand around his shoulders and the other on the boy's head. Taylor began sobbing and Callen tried to calm him.

"Shh," Callen shushed him. "It's alright, you're safe now." Sam behind him crossed his arms and smiled, taking in the wonderful moment. Hetty stepped up beside him to do the same.

"Thank you, Mr. Hanna." Hetty smiled tearfully up at him.

"It's my duty Hetty."

"To the job?" She asked.

"No, my partner."

* * *

After Callen got Taylor to calm down, he sat him down at the couch in the bull pen and sat next to him. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and looked him squarely in the eye. Taylor glanced up with worried eyes and Callen smiled lightly to reassure him.

"Taylor, I'm going to ask you very serious questions and I want you to answer me honestly." Callen began, the boy nodded. Kensi sat on Sam's desk while Deeks and Sam stood next to all observed the pair before them.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Kensi whispered to Deeks and Sam.

"I think we all have a pretty good idea, Kens," Deeks said slowly. Sam stood with his arms crossed again, this time with a worried expression.

"Are you hurt?" Callen asked.

"No, I'm fine," Taylor answered back with a smile.

"Did they...touch you in places they shouldn't have?" Called probed slowly. He could feel his hands clam up and sweat dew upon his neck. He really hated this.

"When I was-"Taylor paused, a look of discomfort crossing his face. Callen nodded, encouraging him to go on. "When I was at the other place yes but not at the one they took me too." Taylor whispered.

"You're sure?" Callen whispered back. "Mr. McCormick didn't touch you? Ever?"

"No." Taylor said with certainty. Callen having experience with whether people were lying or not was extremely relieved to see that Taylor wasn't.

"Good." Callen patted Taylor's shoulder before ruffling the kid's short hair. It was slightly uneven from a series of crappy hair cuts and dirty. Taylor smiled up at Callen before his face morphed back into a frown.

"Callen?"

"Yeah?" Callen glanced at him sideways, leaning forward so his forearms were rested on his thighs.

"What's going to happen to me?" Callen sighed.

"I don't know yet kid, but we are going to figure that out." Callen was about to ask if Taylor was hungry because frankly the kid was scarily skinny. Hetty approached them with clothes over her arms.

"Mr. Lockhart, I feel your in for a good bath and hair cut. Don't you agree?" Hetty smiled at him warmly and Taylor stared up at her slightly confused. He, however, nodded and tried a small smile. He wasn't normally treated this it to Hetty to think about fashion and appearance before food.

"Hetty don't you think he should eat first?" Callen asked.

"I'm sure our young lad is famished but I believe he will enjoy his meal much more if he is warm and clean." Callen opened his mouth but then nodded. If the kid ate after having a nice shower he would most likely fall asleep more peacefully. Who knows if Taylor would be able to stay awake to take a showed after eating. Hetty beckoned the boy, who stood up and followed after Hetty somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, and I am Henrietta but you can call me Hetty." Callen heard her call over her shoulder as she started walking away. Taylor glanced behind him at Callen with a panicked expression. Callen smirked at him and stood before nodding at him saying 'go with her'. Callen stared after him as he scampered off. Kensi and Deeks decided to leave to get food as Sam made his way over to his partner. They both figured the two needed some space at the moment. Sam put his hand on his partner's shoulder in a comforting manner. Callen glanced up at him briefly before sinking back into the couch and putting his face in his hands, groaning.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Callen replied, the sound being muffled by his hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do Sam." Callen resurfaced, revealing his pink tinged face.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out G. I mean the kid's your brother right?"

"Foster brother, yeah but that's not what I mean. I would gladly adopt him but I don't know what he's been through Sam. He's been missing for the past ten years. Who knows what people have done to him in that period of time." Sam next to his friend, pondering his worries.

"Look G. The kid adores you. You got nothing to worry about." Sam reassured him.

"How? I'm surprised he even remembers me. I only knew him for two weeks before he was taken."

"Good memory?" Sam guessed. Callen shrugged and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He couldn't think straight right now. There was too much uncertainty at the moment. Sam noticed his fatigue and stood. "Get some sleep G. I'll wake you when they get out." Callen didn't fight it and leaned his head back on the couch, easily falling asleep in a sitting position. Sam went to his desk and began working on some paper work before feeling his eyelids droop. He tried to keep his eyes open but soon found his head on his desk and was fast asleep as well. The pair fell asleep with no monsters or worries haunting their dreams.

What they didn't know was just how accurate Sam's guess really was.

**Wow, it's like I just keep writing and writing and it never stops. I have no idea when this will ever end but I hope your enjoying it at least. Please feel free to review! Your words make me super happy :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh. It's been waaay too long. I am so sorry! I've been really busy lately and sometimes won't get home until midnight. As always I hope you are enjoying **_**Taylor Callen**_** : ) **

Taylor walked back into the bull pen area after having a nice, hot shower. He had to admit it felt great having a shower with privacy and good quality bath products. He was surprised the woman named Hetty had a stylist at the office this late at night. The woman had cut his hair relatively short but it felt good. His warm, bare feet enjoyed the cool feel of the tile as he padded across the room to where he last saw Callen. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Callen asleep in a sitting position. He stifled a laugh as he saw the kind man named Sam who had rescued him asleep at his desk as well.

"Those two are certainly more like brothers then they would like to admit," Hetty said behind him, towel in hand. Taylor jumped, not expecting the woman to be so close behind. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to startle you." Taylor smiled at her, accepting her apology. "How about we get some food in you?" Taylor's eyebrows raised in excitement and he smiled with his teeth.

"Yes, please," he replied in quiet voice.

Taylor stayed silent as he ate a TV dinner that consisted of mac n' cheese, mashed potatoes, and peas along with a glass of milk. Hetty noticed he practically inhaled his food as if he hadn't eaten in days. She enjoyed her hot tea at her desk while Taylor enjoyed his meal in the seat across from her. He held the eating utensil with surprising accuracy. She had half expected him to have difficulties holding a fork or anything else. Her brow scrunched in concern at the possible scenarios this young man in front of her has had to experience.

"Miss Hetty, I'm finished. Thank you for the food." He placed the plate on her desk and got up, bowing to her. He ceased his action, realizing what he was doing.

"It's alright, dear. And you don't have to call me miss. Just Hetty." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with warmth. He nodded and stood awkwardly. Hetty swiveled in her chair in a lulling motion as she drank her tea. She glanced up and noticed Taylor still standing in front of her. She realized that the man was waiting for further instruction. She placed her tea and saucer on the table. "You can sleep next to Mr. Callen if you'd like or I can find you a nice cot to sleep on," she offered.

"Can I go to Callen?" Taylor asked timidly.

"Of course, I'm sure he'd like that very much," Hetty reassured him. He scampered off but hesitated once he reached Callen's side. Taylor laid down on the couch and rested his head on Callen's thigh. He felt Callen shift slightly in his sleep and Taylor stiffened. He relaxed once Callen put a comforting hand on his head, unconscious of doing such an action. Taylor slowly drifted off to sleep and before he finally dropped off he felt a gentle hand place a blanket over him.

* * *

Sam woke with a start, dreaming of Callen running after that van and shouting at the top of his lungs before he passed out. Sam wasn't surprised he was having nightmares of his partner in danger. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was approximately six in the morning. He cursed and glanced around until he saw Hetty coming into bull pen area.

"Good morning Hetty," Sam greeted sleepily. Hetty held a finger to her lips and pointed behind him. His brain being slow, he glanced around in confusion until he saw them. An instant smile lit up his face as he took in the heartwarming picture. There his partner was, sleeping in a upright position with Taylor snuggled up next to him with his head in Callen's lap. The part that made him smile was that Callen had his hand on Taylor's head and was slumped to the side as if he was protecting him. "Well isn't that a sight," Sam sighed.

"It sure is and good morning to you Mr. Hanna. How did you sleep?" Hetty whispered. It was still too early and nobody else had gotten there yet.

"Alright for sleeping at a desk. I already know I'm going to have a couple of kinks in my neck." Sam rubbed his neck in a massaging manner as he twisted it back and forth. It popped a few times and he stretched.

"I would have woken you but then you would have attempted to drive home." Hetty smiled knowingly.

"You're probably right. I was supposed to wake Callen when you guys were done," Sam admitted guiltily.

"That's alright Mr. Hanna. You both needed your sleep." Hetty walked away to her desk and Sam stared after her when he heard a noise behind him.

Callen gasped awake and took in his surroundings, panicking until he realized where he was. He felt a weight on his leg and looked down in surprise, lifting his left hand. When had Taylor...? The question trailed off in Callen's head. He placed his hand back on the boy's head, noticing his hair had been cut and cleaned.

"G?" Callen heard Sam's voice and he glanced up. "You alright man?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Callen smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. Sam took notice and began asking something.

"G, how come-?" Taylor stirred and woke.

"Brother?" Taylor mumbled, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Yeah, kid?" Callen answered.

"Morning." Callen chuckled softly. Taylor was definitely not a morning person.

"Morning. Are you hungry?" Taylor's face grew pink when his stomach grumbled. Callen laughed more loudly and moved to get up, Taylor moving as well in response. "Come on, let's go get some food. You want to go for some pancakes Sam?" Callen asked his partner.

"Yeah, man. I'm starving." Sam patted his stomach. The three were about to leave when a woman in very formal attired entered NCIS. She had a pencil skirt on, a black button-up shirt, heels, and her hair was placed into a neat bun. She carried herself towards them and surveyed the three boys under her black rimmed glasses.

"Excuse me, is a Mister Taylor Lockhart here?" she asked, glancing down at her clipboard quickly.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Sam replied while Callen placed a protective hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Child Protective Services."

**Hopefully I will be quicker with my chapters this time. Sorry about that! Again. Please review and tell me what you think! : ) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously on Taylor Callen... **

**"Excuse me, is a Mister Taylor Lockhart here?" she asked, glancing down at her clipboard quickly. **

**"Yeah, who's asking?" Sam replied while Callen placed a protective hand on Taylor's shoulder. **

**"Child Protective Services." **

"CPS?" Callen asked nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Callen. Now if you would hand Mr. Lockhart over to me I believe it is time for us to go." Callen felt something inside him stir. Something wasn't right about this.

"How do you know my name?" Callen asked her, she flinched noticeably.

"I-I," She stuttered, "I- How I know your name isn't important Mr. Callen. I was debriefed on the situation before I came here. Now please give Mr. Lockhart to me before I have to-"

"Have to what? What are you in such a rush for Miss...?" Callen trailed off.

"Miss Roster." She supplied impatiently. "And I'm in a rush because I was supposed to pick up Mr. Lockhart yesterday."

"Is that so?" Callen locked eyes with her, Sam glanced warily between the two. Hetty walked back into the bull pen area just then and felt the tension in the air.

"What is going on Mr. Callen?"

"CPS," Callen answered simply.

"Ah, I see. Can we see some identification please?" Hetty addressed the woman. 'Ms. Roster' looked taken back. Callen leaned down and whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Taylor can you go sit on the couch for me please." Callen ruffled his hair as he walked away to the couch and sat down. Callen turned back to the woman as she began speaking in an appalled voice.

"Identification? Why I've never had to be asked for-" Callen cut her off.

"Well, you're being asked now. Please show us your identification." Sam's eyes narrowed as he saw Hetty and Callen move in on this woman. Callen pulled out his phone and crossed his arms in a defensive manner.

"I'm so sorry. I really believe I've made a mistake here." The woman held up her hands in surrender, her eyes wide with panic.

"Really now?" Callen challenged.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I must go." The woman quickly put her clipboard in her bag and scurried out of the building.

"Are you just letting her go?" Sam asked Callen.

"For now. As long as she doesn't come back, she's not a threat."

"We must stay on our toes gentleman. I feel Mr. McCormick and Malvir still have a few tricks up their sleeves." Hetty walked away for the second time that morning and Callen stared after her.

"She's right, G. It's only been a day and that happened." Sam gestured to the door where the mysterious 'social worker' just exited.

"I know, that's why I got her picture." Callen held up his phone and grinned mischievously. "I'm not going to take any chances-"

"Brother?" Taylor's voice called from the couch. Sam and Callen turned towards him.

"Yeah?" Callen's voice softened.

"Umm..." Taylor trailed off as his stomach growled loudly again. Callen and Sam smiled at him as he blushed.

"I know you're hungry kid," Callen walked over and Taylor stood up. "How about you go with Sam and I'll meet you two outside?" Callen put a hand on his shoulder and Taylor nodded. He smiled and then walked over to Sam who put an arm around his shoulders.

"Have you ever had blueberry pancakes Taylor?" Callen heard Sam ask him as they strolled out of the building. Callen shook his head, smiling. His face grew serious, however, as he remembered why he sent them outside first. He glanced up at Hetty who was sitting at her desk, staring at him knowingly. He sighed and made his way over.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty greeted him.

"Hetty," Callen replied. Callen started playing with one of the various trinkets on Hetty's desk when a hand halted him.

"What is bothering you Mr. Callen?" Callen met Hetty's eyes evenly and sighed.

"I want to adopt Taylor," Callen stated.

"I would expect nothing less," Hetty said happily.

"You would?" Callen asked, surprised.

"Of course!" She smiled at him with that distinctive twinkle in her eye. Callen smiled back and stared at the floor before meeting her eyes again.

"You already knew that I wanted to adopt him."

"Yes, Mr. Callen. The moment I saw you lay eyes on him when he walked through those doors, I knew you wouldn't let him out of your sight. But you and I both know that's not the issue here is it?" She studied him over the top of her glasses. Callen squirmed slightly under her gaze.

"I want to testify," Callen mumbled quickly.

"What was that?" Hetty put a hand to her ear.

"I said," Callen raised his voice before bringing it back down to normal, "I want to testify at McCormick's trial."

"Ah, that's a very _noble_ decision Mr. Callen. All of that can be arranged in due time but I believe you have a very important breakfast that involves pancakes?" Hetty asked him in amusement.

"Right, thanks Hetty." Callen turned to leave when he turned back again with his mouth open, ready to speak. Hetty raised an eyebrow. "You already knew I would testify, didn't you?" They shared a brief, humor filled silence when Hetty finally spoke.

"Go, Mr. Callen. Go!" She shooed him out of the building and he jogged out happily. She watched after him and whispered something to absolutely no one. "I would expect nothing less, Mr. Callen."

**There you go! That's chapter 12! Wow, umm. Sorry for not posting anything in like forever? Been suuuper busy and in a couple of days I'm going on a trip so I don't know how much I can keep posting by then. Hopefully I will be able to write another chapter soon. **


End file.
